inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Insanity
Inanimate Insanity is an American animated competition web series on YouTube. The show is about 16 anthropomorphic objects that compete for 1 Million Dollars. The show is inspired by another animated competition web series called Battle for Dream Island. It premiered on April 1st, 2011, however, due to hacking situations, Episodes 1 to 5.5 appear with September 14th as their release date, though this is incorrect. The series came to a hault on June 1st, 2012 for a summer hiatus, but returned on September 1st, 2012. The final episode was released on December 8th, 2012. A second season of the series aired on April 2nd, 2013, featuring eight original returning contestants and twelve new contestants. Characters *Apple *Balloon *Baseball *Bomb *Bow *Knife *Lightbulb *Marshmallow *Nickel *OJ *Paintbrush *Paper *Pepper *Pickle *Salt *Taco Competition In every episode, there is a competition in which the contestants will have to compete in with their teams. The losing team will face the consequences and have to eliminate a teammate. The team that wins will either win a prize, be safe from elimination or nothing at all, but never anything negative. Episodes There are eighteen episodes in season one of Inanimate Insanity. # The Crappy Cliff April 1, 2011* # A Lemony Lesson May 1, 2011* # The Arena of Death June 1, 2011* # One-Shot Wonder July 1, 2011* # The Stacker August 1, 2011* 5.5. A New Stage In The Game September 1, 2011* 6. War de Guacamole October 1, 2011 7. Sugar Rush October 31, 2011 8. 4Seeing the Future December 1, 2011 9. The Snowdown January 1, 2012 10. Double Digit Desert February 1, 2012 11. Aquatic Conflict March 1, 2012 12. Crappy Anniversary April 1, 2012 13. Inanimate Smackdown May 1, 2012 14. The Great Escape June 1, 2012 15. The Tile Divide September 1, 2012 16. The Penultimate Poll October 1, 2012 17. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) November 1, 2012 18. Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2) December 7, 2012 *''' = Was reuploaded on September 14, 2011, due to Nate Groth deleting the original episodes.''' Location It is unknown where in the world Inanimate Insanity is supposed to take place, although it has been stated that it does take place within a set on an isolated island with no houses and not many other non-contestants around, as stated by MePhone4 in Sugar Rush. Elimination The team that loses the challenge originally had to eliminate a player (usually the one who caused them to lose), but now the viewers normally vote on this. This player is never to be seen again except either when a process of rejoining or a scene from Idiotic Island. Nickle Controversy During the elimination on "The Stacker", many voters misspelled Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's elimination, resulted in the votes for "Nickel" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb, this also started the character Nick-Le, whose only quote is, "I'm highly offended!!" Trivia * Inanimate Insanity was the second object show on YouTube; the first was Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). * Inanimate Insanity was the second object show to get a second season, the first was Battle for Dream Island, with BFDIA's 37 month hiatus, returning on September 1st, 2016 with dnalsI maerD rof elttaB (better known as IDFB). *Inanimate Insanity was the first object show to be animated with Anime Studio for most of the first season, rather than Adobe Flash, though The Snowdown was originally animated in Flash, but Adam Katz didn't know how to export video in the software at the time. Category:Seasons Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:A to Z Category:Season 1